Conventionally, wireless communications may be used to perform a variety of interactive transactions with a control system (i.e., providing a control command or result). Such interactions are generally one-way in nature, but are still used to provide input to a control system or to receive output from a control system.
In general, wireless communication signaling has limited functionality with a control system. In order to create a series of operations or controls that are tied to a wireless communication interface, additional designs and implementations must be refined to accommodate a substantive response to a user's interaction with a wireless communication control systems.